


Yours (DINTIS)

by onebizarrekai



Category: Undertale (Fandom), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: DINTIS - AU, M/M, Rated m for a reason, Short Story, me? writing something actually suggestive? more likely than you think, uh oh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:21:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21552961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onebizarrekai/pseuds/onebizarrekai
Summary: “Are you thinking too much again?” Jet asked.For a moment, Dark forgot that Jet was able to predict his feelings. His eyes darted about as he fidgeted, desperately trying to sort his mind and clear the suspicion. “N…No, I’m just…” Dark stammered. He didn’t want to move, nor was he satisfied with this alone. The thoughts hammered into his brain, worming through him, and they were not going to go away any time soon. “I’m… fine.”Dark’s fingers twitched as Jet’s hand methodically slid up to his chest, pressing ever so slightly. “… I can feel your heart beating,” Jet told him softly, his lips only an inch from his ear. Dark shivered. “It’s beating awfully fast, isn’t it? I can almost feel your body shaking.”
Relationships: Dream/Nightmare - Relationship, Dreammare, Jet/Dark
Kudos: 149





	Yours (DINTIS)

**Author's Note:**

> See, here's that fic that I wanted to share that required me to put the DINTIS introduction on here.
> 
> Rewrite of a fic I wrote when I was 17 called Mine, with significantly better characterizations. No idea if I'll end up writing more. I might.

“I know you’re hiding in here, Dream,” Jet declared, the clicking of his heels echoing throughout the library. Dark tensed up, covering his own mouth and stiffening up against the wall of the closet under the stairs he was hiding in. “Come out, come out, wherever you are!” Jet called out, a sing-song tone in his voice.

Dark’s heart pounded in his chest. He dug his teeth into his own hand, desperately trying to keep his breathing quiet as he heard footsteps directly outside the closet door. Should he have picked a different hiding place? Maybe the one he’d chosen was too obvious.

The footsteps passed the door, and as they echoed further and further away, Dark bit his lip and opened the unlatched door a crack with the intention of running in the opposite direction. He held his breath, slipping out and tip-toeing, trying to reach the exit on the opposite side. He peeked over his shoulder, but as he was doing so, a chill ran down his spine as Jet had suddenly stopped walking. Dark threw himself behind a bookcase, tensing every muscle in his body to try and calm his nerves.

Jet peered over his shoulder, pursing his lips before feigning ignorance and taking a few steps further, being sure to place distinctive footsteps on the wooden floor so Dark would hear them. Dark looked out from behind the bookshelf, only to be scared out of his skin as he saw that Jet was already looking at him.

Jet pointed at him. “Found you,” he laughed, jeeringly sticking his tongue out just slightly. Dark froze in place for a moment, before slowly backing away. “Just where do you think you’re going?”

Dark spread his lips into a flat line. “You have to catch me first,” he said. He bent a knee, about to bolt away at top speed, but Jet smirked, his eyes receding into slits as a familiar turquoise circle on his back lit up. Dark bounded off his heel as tentacles shot out from the circle, only to gasp as they abruptly halted his path by snaking around his waist and hauled him backwards towards Jet. The momentum nearly knocked them over, but Jet was ready to catch him.

“You were saying?” Jet asked, playfully resting his head on Dark’s shoulder as he kept his arms around the other. Dark shuddered, feeling Jet’s breath on his neck.

“Jesus _Christ_ ,” Dark gaped, still catching his breath. The tentacles, along with Jet’s arms, were still around his torso. He took in every sensation of being so close to Jet: some notions that may have scared him in the past, but now they filled him with indescribable thrill. He wasn’t sure if it was or wasn’t leftover fear from before he had decided to move in, but the chills he felt running down his spine from his neck weren’t entirely unwelcome. “That’s not allowed.”

“Says who?” Jet cooed, tilting his head. Dark tensed as the tentacles tightened slightly–not uncomfortably, but certainly firmly. “If you want to set rules, perhaps you should bring them up earlier next time. Otherwise… I do exactly what I want to.”

Jet’s voice sounded distinctly _provocative_. Thoughts blasted through Dark’s head, which he subtly tapped his finger against his own leg to try and subside. The thrill of wishing that he didn’t know what Jet was going to do enveloped him–as _if_ that was going to happen. Surely Jet was just playing around, because that was his nature. Surely, if Dark had shown any indication that he may have wanted more–as embarrassing as it was to admit it–then Jet would either be mortified or laugh in his face.

“Are you thinking too much again?” Jet asked.

For a moment, Dark forgot that Jet was able to predict his feelings. His eyes darted about as he fidgeted, desperately trying to sort his mind and clear the suspicion. “N…No, I’m just…” Dark stammered. He didn’t want to move, nor was he satisfied with this alone. The thoughts hammered into his brain, worming through him, and they were not going to go away any time soon. “I’m… fine.”

Dark’s fingers twitched as Jet’s hand methodically slid up to his chest, pressing ever so slightly. “… I can feel your heart beating,” Jet told him softly, his lips only an inch from his ear. Dark shivered. “It’s beating awfully fast, isn’t it? I can almost feel your body shaking.”  
  
“I… I said I’m fine,” Dark affirmed.

Jet let out an amused huff of air. “Perhaps I don’t doubt that,” he mumbled directly into Dark’s ear. Dark’s whole body froze. “Is there something you want to say?”

 _Yes, absolutely,_ Dark’s thoughts stormed through his head, although the words didn’t dare come out. Was Jet being serious? Was he not? The uncertainty was driving Dark mad. Did he even deserve anything?

“You’re going to have to say _something_ , Dream…” Jet hummed. “Or I might get impatient.”

His voice still trapped in his throat, Dark slowly lifted a trembling hand up, placing it on one of Jet’s, fingers gently pressing against Jet’s skin. Dark turned his head, his breath shaking and uneven. Their faces were touching now. “… I don’t want to talk,” he mumbled.

A half smile twitched over Jet’s cheek. He turned his head, his nose now brushing against Dark’s. “You don’t?” Jet asked. He lowered the hand that Dark was not holding, fingertips grazing down Dark’s upper leg, just enough to be felt through the fabric of his clothes. Dark relished in the abnormality of the touch, his leg twitching slightly as Jet slid his fingers back up.

Dark furrowed his brow as he noticed the tentacles starting to recede from his waist. Jet removed his arms as well, and Dark whirled around in disappointment only for a moment before Jet took hold of both his wrists and pushed him up against the wall near the stair-closet door. Dark’s eyes went wide for just a moment, his breath hitching. Jet looked utterly thrilled at his reaction.

“Are you sure?” Jet asked, whispering into Dark’s ear. Dark’s legs were shaking, and he was sure that Jet could feel it against his own.

“I… I just…” Dark started, his voice quiet and wavering. “I wish you could just _know_.” 

Jet backed away slightly, now making eye contact with Dark. His turquoise eyes were glowing, Dark quickly growing fixated on the light and Jet’s slit pupils so close to him and so easy to inspect. “Know what, Dream?” he asked.

Dark’s gaze flickered down to Jet’s mouth. His wrists were still being firmly held against the wall, Jet watching him curiously. Their faces were close enough that Dark could feel Jet’s breath on his cheeks. “… That I don’t want you to stop this,” he mumbled.

Jet’s lips spread into a grin. “… Delightful,” he mused. His tongue quickly darted over his lips before he finally leaned in, tenderly brushing them against Dark’s. Dark eagerly leaned into it, but it was all too fleeting. Jet chuckled. “You’re needy, aren’t you?”

“Do you know how long I’ve waited?” Dark grumbled, not thinking before the words left his mouth. He realized what he’d just said and heat rushed to his face.

Jet’s grip on Dark’s wrists tightened. “In that case…” he started, “I’m sure you won’t want to move.”

Much less gently than before, Jet crushed his lips against Dark’s, pressing his body against him and leaving him at his mercy. Dark let out a sound against Jet’s mouth, completely trapped between him and the wall, unable to push back at the force Jet was exerting against him. Jet didn’t hesitate to shove his tongue into Dark’s mouth, effectively closing the distance between them even more as he shifted a leg between Dark’s. Dark quickly melted into it all, his weight threatening to fall onto the leg that he knew was there.

Jet’s hands left Dark’s wrists, sliding across his arms, his shoulders, and to his chest. Dark immediately moved his hands to the back of Jet’s head, trying to pull him closer, but Jet closed his mouth, backing away just an inch. “Stay,” he almost growled. His tentacles–which Dark conveniently forgot existed for just a minute–hovered up, pinning Dark’s wrists above his head. “Much better.”

Dark felt like he was just about ready to implode from the embarrassment, but good _god_ was it hot. Jet closed the distance between them again, immediately resuming the full force that the kiss had prior. Dark twitched as Jet’s hands slid up and down his sides. His legs started to give out as he fell onto Jet’s leg, which he lifted up and bent ever so slightly. Jet started to press kisses on the outer edges of Dark’s mouth, migrating them down his jaw and his neck, pulling the collar of Dark’s shirt aside as he did so. Dark gasped as he felt Jet’s leg press up the faintest amount between his legs, and his hands shook for something to grab onto as he instinctively tried to sink more and press back.

“… You’re excited to give yourself to me, aren’t you?” Jet asked, giggling in Dark’s ear. Dark didn’t utter a word, his hips twitching slightly, a notion begging for movement. “I want to say I’m surprised, Dream, but I’m not.”

Dark was certain that his face was visibly red now. Yes, Jet was entirely right–Dark minded no aspect of this, and he was still busy mentally gawking at the fact that Jet didn’t do either of the things that his brain had insisted Jet would do. Jet was so unbelievably and pleasantly close, and Dark started to wonder if maybe this yearning had extended to before his choice.

Jet brushed his fingers up one of Dark’s arms. “However…” he started, a tone that insinuated some concern on Dark’s part. “I think I _might_ give you some time to properly think it over. It would only be mature, see.” He playfully bit his lip, taking a few steps backwards and bringing his hands behind him as the tentacles receded.  
  
“W-What?” Dark stuttered, his mouth hanging open as his arms fell to his sides. His expression contorted into one of discontent. “You’re… you’re doing this on purpose!” he declared.

Jet posed innocently. “However, I do have another proposal for you,” he said. He reached out, poking Dark on the nose. “Hear me out.” Dark narrowed his eyes, turning his head slightly as he watched Jet. “I caught you. Now… it’s your turn to catch _me_.”

“… And?” Dark asked slowly.

“If you can catch me, maybe I’ll entertain you a little bit more,” Jet told him, smiling ingenuously. “Well? Do you accept?”

Who was Dark kidding? Jet was completely insufferable. Dark clenched his fists, trying to ignore the fact that he was still turned on. “Fine,” he consented.

“Good luck,” Jet said. His grin turned toothy for a moment before he suddenly disappeared into the floor, adopting the form of a shadow and zipping out of the room at top speed. Dark gaped.

“… Nightmare, you _asshole_!"


End file.
